When Calls the Heart - Fan Fiction - Season 6 Episode 3
by Aude Farelle
Summary: Bridget McDaniel arrives in Hope Valley and announce a good news to Rosemary Coulter. James O'Connors is feeling better by the day but still have a long road ahead with his memory loss. Myrna and Kimberly try to help James the best they can. In Hope Valley, The election is arriving and the end of the school break makes Elizabeth happy.


WCTH –SEASON 6 – EPISODE 3

Bridget and Tom McDaniel have been travelling for three days from Creek View to Hope Valley. It is mid August in Hope Valley and the heat is just exhausting for those two characters…

 **Bridget** : Tom! TOM! Do you hear me?

 **Tom** : What is it NeyNey? It is so warm, I think I fell asleep. How is it possible in this Stage coach, I don't know.

 **Bridget** : We are almost there Honey. Pick up your things.

In Hope Valley, Faith is waiting for the stage coach and her friend to arrive. Abigail joined her as a friend and as the mayor of the town.

 **Faith** : They should be here now.

 **Abigail** : Don't be worried, Faith. It is not unusual for the stage coach to be late.

 **Faith** : I know. Let's change the subject. How do you feel about the upcoming election? In two days, you'll be relieved from your duties as mayor.

 **Abigail** : I can't wait… I need to find time to take care of Cody. And I can't wait to have only the Café and Cody to focus on each day. It will seem like a vacation or something.

The stage coach arrives and turns at the corner of the main street, and comes to a stop. Faith opens the stage coach door.

 **Faith** : My dear Bridget! I'm so happy to see you. Let me help you with your things.

 **Bridget** : Ouch… (difficulty to stand up and go down the three steps of the stage coach) Oh my Lord… It's like I'm an old piece of dry wood… I guess I stayed seated too long. How are you Faith? My goodness, you have not changed since the last I saw you! When was it?

 **Faith** : After I finished my training and graduated. About 15 years ago.

 **Bridget** : Dear father in heaven, I can't believe it's been 15 years! Well my Dear, you look absolutely beautiful. She gave her a kiss on her cheek.

 **Tom** : Can I have a kiss too?

 **Faith** : Of course Tom!. How are you?

 **Tom** : Old but otherwise, really good, although I don't know how we will ever go back to Creek View! There's no way I'm going back in that stage coach. But now, we're here.

 **Faith** (turning over to Abigail): Tom, Bridget, I like to introduce you to Abigail Stanton.

They all turned towards Abigail who has a gentle smile on her face.

 **Abigail** (moves forward and offers her hand); Good day Mr. Mc Daniel, Mrs. McDaniel.

 **Bridget** : Please Mrs. Stanton, you can call us Bridget and Tom.

 **Abigail:** Well in that case, you can call me Abigail.

 **Faith:** Abigail is the mayor of our Town.

 **Tom** : A woman, Mayor, How positively interesting! Mrs. Stanton, I want to congratulate you. I'm quite surprised that in a small town, you succeeded in becoming Mayor.

 **Abigail:** Please call me Abigail too, Tom. Yes, it happened two years ago when our mayor was dismissed from office. I was on the town council and was named to replace him.

Tom Mc Daniel had really modern views on women and what should be their place in Society. With a wife like Bridget, it could not have been otherwise.

 **Abigail** : As you can see, (pointing at the sign in the street advertising the election), it is only a matter of time before I will be replaced.

 **Bridget:** You are not candidate?

 **Abigail:** No, I have decided to leave my position and spend more time with my son.

 **Bridget** : Nothing better than a mother's love.

 **Abigail:** Indeed.

They're walking down the street to the saloon.

 **Faith** : I thought you would like to take a room at the saloon and freshen up. After, if you want, you can join me at Abigail's Café. It's just over there. (pointing in the direction of the café)

 **Tom:** You also have a Café, you're the mayor, you have a family? You're quite something Miss Abigail.

 **Abigail:** That's also why I'm leaving the mayor position, so I can spend more time in my café (laughing…).

 **Bridget:** Thank you Faith. We will go have a bath and will join you for lunch at the café in, an hour?

 **Faith** : That's perfect.

Tom and Bridget enter in the saloon, while Faith goes back to the Infirmary. Abigail walks with her.

 **Abigail:** I guess I will go start preparing for the lunch crowd. I'll see you later.

 **Faith** : Yes, see you later.

They separate.

In the field hospital, _close to Union City_ _ **,**_ Myrna has been constantly working with James O'Connor's. Kimberly assists her with his therapy. All are supervised by Mrs Condrey, who is still trying to determine, if there are cases of misidentification among her patients.

 **Myrna:** Go, Go Go….

James O'Connor's pushes with all his strength and finally lifts the weight on his ankle.

 **Myrna** : Good Job, you're getting stronger by the day. How are your ribs today?

 **James O'Connor's** : Much better. That salve you gave me has worked miracles. I still have various pains but the bruises are almost completely gone. Can you remind me what you gave me?

 **Myrna** : Calendula, my dear. I'm making this ointment myself. Let's try again.

James O'Connor's does some weight traction with his leg. He's getting better at it. He has been working with Myrna for the last two weeks and has gained significant strength. They take long walks around the field hospital and Kimberly sometimes joins them. She took a great interest in him and although James O'Connor's finds her really beautiful. He's not attracted by her and really wonders why.

 **Kimberly:** It's time to stop, now. You've been doing that for the last two hours.

 **James O'Connors** : This is why my legs are burning (laughing).

 **Kimberly** : Probably, do you still need painkillers?

 **James O'Connors** : No. I will try to do without them, now and although I still have pains, I don't need them anymore.

Kimberly (approaches the bed where he's seated) Your cuts and bruises on your face are almost completely healed. (She extends her hand but he recedes from her touch.)

 **James O'Connors** : I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I know you're only doing your job.

 **Myrna** : Hey lovebirds, Can I interrupt you two? I'm leaving tomorrow for Union City. I will have to meet some of my colleagues but I'll be back in two days. You continue all your exercises and increase the weight. I want you to be at 6 pounds when I come back.

 **James O'Connors** : Only 6 pounds, my god, I never knew I was this weak! (laughing)

 **Myrna** : Well it's normal. You have been immobilized for a long time. It takes time to get better. Ok, I will leave you two now. James, we should take a walk after supper. I will tell you the purpose of my visit to Union City.

 **James O'Connors** : Yes please, I cant wait to get out of this tent and feel the warm summer breeze on my face.

James O'Connors was a very handsome man. He was tall, and although he had been in his bed for more than a month, you could still see he has a strong and muscular body. He had light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, big deer brown eyes. His gaze was really soft. You could almost see his kind soul through his eyes. A really handsome man…

 **Kimberly** : Is there anything I can do. You know it's your bath day. Do you think you can manage without me?

 **James** : Of course, I think I will go down to the river. The water will be so refreshing.

 **Kimberly** : Ok. I will leave the soap and a sheet here, so you can go bathe. Here are some clothes, it is time you exchange your Hospital garments for real clothes. Unfortunately, we were unable to recover the clothes you were wearing when you were brought in.

 **James** : It's ok, these will be perfect. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you.

Kimberly blushes and leaves the room.

Kimberly was the one on duty, when they brought Constable O'Connors to the Field Hospital. She's the one who cut all of his clothes for the first examination. It was the easiest way to undress him to assess the damage. While cutting through his clothes, she found a picture of a mature woman, with the words "mom" written on the back. She had concluded that he had a mother but why in the world, were they having trouble finding this man's other family. James O'Connors reported that he grew up in an orphanage and as soon as he left it, he joined the Mounties. This man was really mysterious. Kimberly had found another picture in his red serge of a beautiful young woman. The picture was really damaged but she could still see her beauty. She could not read what was written on the back. Was it a name, a date? Kimberly wanted to show him the pictures, but at this time he did not remember anything. When he was feeling better, she would show him. Maybe it will help trigger his memory. Maybe, that would help him too. She was going to White Point next week. There was an artist there selling his portraits and paintings. Maybe he could help her with the picture.

Back in Hope Valley, in Abigail's café:

 **Bridget** : Hummmm… It was delicious.

 **Faith:** Where is Tom? He did not want to eat with us.

 **Bridget** : You know Tom! He went to the railroad Office to examine their work and see if he could help. These engineers are all the same, can't stay away from work long…

 **Faith** : Although I'm happy you're here, I know someone exactly like him. (laughing)

 **Bridget** : Speaking of that, Can you talk to me about some of my patients? At least the ones you worry the most about?

 **Faith** : Of course, Why don't we go to the infirmary? I will show you their files.

 **Bridget** : Let's go.

They stand up and walk to the door with a good bye wave to Abigail who's running the kitchen during the lunch break.

Arriving at the Infirmary, Rosemary Coulter is standing right in front of the Infirmary window, trying to see if there's someone inside.

 **Rosemary:** Oh Faith, my dear Faith, I'm dying… I'm sure of it.

 **Faith** : Rosemary, don't be so dramatic. What's happening? Oh and let me introduce you to Bridget McDaniel. She's the best midwife I know. She will take care of you, and Elizabeth as well as Mrs. Blight, Mrs. Anderson, Mrs.…

 **Rosemary** : Yes, yes, all the other pregnant woman in the City. But I'm the emergency.

 **Bridget:** Let's go inside Mrs. Coulter so that I can have a look at you.

 **Rosemary:** You can call me Rosemary, after all, in a few minutes, you will know everything about me! She laughs and enters the Infirmary followed by Faith and Bridget.

 **Bridget** : How far along did you say you're pregnant? From the measure of your belly, I can tell you that you're almost 7 months pregnant.

 **Rosemary** : What? I'm 5 and a half months pregnant, Mrs. Mc Daniel!

 **Bridget:** Humm, she says while nodding the head negatively. You're almost 7 months. Let me try to hear your baby's heart. The faster it beats, the smaller he is. She takes her stethoscope and presses it onto Rosemary's belly.

 **Rosemary:** So…. I think the reason that you think I'm 7 months pregnant is…

 **Bridget** : Mrs. Coulter, can you be silent? One minute? I can't hear anything if you're constantly talking.

She continues to press on the belly and after 5 minutes, she stands up straight and looks at Rosemary.

 **Bridget** : Mrs. Coulter, you're having twins…

Rosemary looks at her in consternation and passes out…

 **Elizabeth enters the clinic as this is taking place.**

 **Elizabeth** : Rosie, Are you ok?

Rosemary opens her eyes and says:

 **Rosemary:** Oh, Elizabeth, I had the most terrible nightmare of my life, I dreamt that…

She looks around and sees Mrs. McDaniel, Faith and Elizabeth…

 **Mrs. Mc Daniel** : Why would you think it's a nightmare? It is a blessing to have children and you've been graced with two. A lot of women do not have that chance, Mrs. Coulter.

 **Rosie:** Oh no! So it's true… she starts to sob…

 **Faith and Bridget** at the same time: Hormones…

 **Faith:** What is causing so much upset, Rosie?

 **Rosie** : You will find it ridiculous. Of course, I'm really happy about the babies. And I know Lee will be even more annoying! Always protecting me, and hovering around, being so, so nice…

 **Elizabeth** : You take that right back Rosemary Coulter! You should appreciate the chance you have to be married to Lee and have him in your life.

Rosie looks at Elizabeth with shame.

 **Rosemary:** Can you leave us a minute?

Faith and Bridget leave the room.

 **Elizabeth** : I'm sorry Rosie, I should not have said that.

 **Rosemary** : If someone should be apologizing it's me. I'm so sorry Elizabeth. What I have said was selfish, especially since, it is not fair or true for me to say that about Lee. I know losing Jack was, is, extremely difficult for you. It is also hard for me. I can't imagine what you're going through… If I had lost Lee, I would be… (starts to sob, thinking about Lee, and Jack, and Lee, and Jack)

 **Elizabeth:** Look at us, (laughing behind the tears)… We are a real mess right now.

 **Rosie** (starts to smile): Elizabeth, you know you can count on me, right? I will always be there for you and the baby, with my clumsy ways. I just want you to know that. But… How in the world am I going to fit in my costumes with a twin pregnancy…?

Both laugh….

Close to Union City, Myrna and James are strolling around a lake near the field hospital. James still walks with a cane.

 **James O'Connors:** Will I ever walk without a cane?

 **Myrna:** Of course, you will, you're young, you're athletic and I have done miracles. (both laugh)

 **Myrna:** Honestly James, I'm more concerned about your loss of memory of your past and the accident than your leg. Have you tried to remember things? Have you had any flashes of your past, or anything? I believe It should come back gradually now.

 **James** (frowning): No, not really. When I think about my past, I don't see anything. Not a family and I have no memories of my orphanage. You told me I was raised in an orphanage. (James hesitates)

 **Myrna** : What is it James?

 **James** : I **have** been having bad dreams, Myrna. Every night I wake up at the same time. I'm awakened by a woman's voice, sobbing, crying and yelling Jack, Jack! Then… I wake up. I don't understand the dream, because I don't know who Jack is? I don't know who this woman is! I thought that it might be my mother perhaps calling for my father. What do you think Myrna?

 **Myrna** : I think it's really interesting. How long have you been having this dream?

 **James:** Since I woke up, I mean, from my coma. The voice is so real, and I hear it as if this woman was right there, beside me in the bed. It crushes my heart when I hear her cry. It is really deeply painful. I wish I could be with her to calm her down but then I wake up, and I'm all alone in a cold bed.

 **Myrna** : James, I told you I'm leaving tomorrow for Union City. I have worked with a really good neurologist who has done studies on the Brain vs muscle trauma. Do you mind if I speak with one of my colleagues there about you and your memory loss? Who knows? There might be some techniques to help you move forward with your recall.

 **James** : Well, I leave that to you Myrna. I believe you'll find something. But if you don't, please keep it to yourself, as it would crush me to know that I can't help this woman. I feel she's someone from my past, Myrna.

 **Myrna** : Well, James, If I don't find results I won't tell you. But I want you to know that if I don't learn new solutions this time, it does not mean I have stopped looking for answers.

At the field hospital's "office tent area" …

Kimberly and Mrs. Condrey, a small bell rings…

 **Mrs Condrey** : Yes, Come in. (Mrs Condrey was in her tent and the bell was the equivalent of a knock on a door). Kimberly enters.

 **Kimberly:** Can I talk to you Mrs Condrey?

 **Mrs Condrey** : Of course, Kimberly, what is it?

 **Kimberly: I** wanted, (hesitating), I wanted to let you know that, when James O'Connors was brought to our little hospital, he had two pictures in his uniform. One in his pants pocket… (she gives the picture to Mrs. Condrey).

 **Mrs Condrey** : It says "Mom" on the back. It is probably a picture of his mother. Although… James O'Connors is known to have been raised in an orphanage. So surely, he may have found a way to reconnect with his mother. Why haven't you given me this picture, Kimberly? You know I keep a box for each Mountie, where I save their personal belongings. Furthermore, we have tried to work on his memory. Surely this picture would have helped!

 **Kimberly:** I know, (feeling bad)… I thought that right now, he has enough to deal with… what with his physical work with Myrna. I wanted to wait…. for when he feels stronger.

 **Mrs Condrey** : He's good enough to start working on his memory. (She was a little bit angry, then her tone becomes softer. She liked Kimberly, she was a good nurse. She believed that this nurse would not have kept the pictures to herself if she did not think it was best for their patient).

Thank you Kimberly, you did the right thing and I know you kept this information because you thought it was in James O'Connor's best interest. Anything else…

 **Kimberly** : I have also found this picture. (She gives her the very damaged second picture, of what appears to be a beautiful young woman). I can't determine the name on the back, but below it is definitely a date, it says 1912.

 **Mrs Condrey** : Well it's recent. It was three years ago. I wish we could identify this person but it's difficult, because it is so damaged.

 **Kimberly** : There's an artist in White Point and tomorrow is my day off. I thought I could go there and show him the picture. I can ask him if he can look at the picture, and maybe with his skill he can draw a clearer portrait that will help identify the pictures.

 **Mrs Condrey** : That's a really good idea, Kimberly. (and she hands over the picture back to Kimberly).

 **Kimberly** : Mrs. Condrey?

 **Mrs Condrey** : Yes

 **Kimberly:** Have you heard back from General Miller about the misidentification cases?

 **Mrs Condrey** (visibly upset): How on earth have you heard about that? Have you started to eavesdrop?

 **Kimberly** (surprised): No, No I have not. The concern for our Mounties is really strong. One of my friends who is a nurse in another field hospital, wrote to me about it. That's all.

 **Mrs Condrey** : What do you know about this? I don't want you to talk to anyone about this. It is Mountie business. You know you can be prosecuted if you talk too much and impede an ongoing investigation?

 **Kimberly** : I don't know a lot, just that an increasing number of misidentifications have been recorded…nothing else.

 **Mrs Condrey:** Let's keep it that way.

Kimberly goes on to White Point to visit the reknowned artist, named Angus McMillan. She enters his shop on the main street. She finds the poor man, sleeping on what seems to be a bottle of Whisky.

 **Kimberly** : Hello?

Nothing.

 **Kimberly** : Good Morning!

Nothing.

She goes to him and attempts to feel his pulse. The man suddenly wakes up and looks at her as if she was a thief or something. He picks up what seems to be a big pair of scissors and points them at her.

 **McMillan** : What do you want? I said I will pay him!

 **Kimberly** : What are you taking about?

 **Mc Millan** : You're one of the girls from the saloon. Tell the owner I will pay my debts! I always pay them.

 **Kimberly** (outraged): I'm not a bar wench Sir! I'm telling you that I'm a graduate professional nurse working for the RMP. If you don't put away that pair of scissors right now, I will scream and the patrol outside will come to arrest you! (of course, she was bluffing, she came alone. The field hospital was a 20 minute walk from White Point)

Mc Millan put away the scissors and sits down.

 **Mc Millan:** Well Beauty, what can I do for you?

Kimberly takes out the picture and hands it over to Mc Millan.

 **Kimberly** : Can you restore this picture? Or maybe draw something, a portrait of the woman in the picture?

 **Mc Millan** : Well, It's very damaged. I can restore the pictures and make a new one, but the product I will use will destroy the original one. A portrait, nahhhh, not clear enough. Maybe after I have restored the picture.

 **Kimberly** (Happy): How long it will take to restore it?

 **Mc Millan** : It will take me the whole day. (He was lying but was hoping that, if he promised the work would be done in a day, she would give him a good price for his work. Then he could pay his poker debts. She seemed to be very attached to this picture and honestly, he did not have customers every day)

 **Kimberly** : How much?

 **Mc Millan** : 20

 **Kimberly** : What? Are you crazy? For that price, you can make me 50 pictures.

Kimberly takes back the picture and walks toward the door.

 **Mc Millan** : All right, All right little lady. How much do you have?

 **Kimberly :** You really think I'm stupid. But what would you say if I asked you for 10 pictures.

 **Mc Millan:** Of the same woman?

 **Kimberly** : Yes, the same picture.

 **Mc Millan** : I will make you ten, for ten dollars.

 **Kimberly:** 5 dollars.

 **Mc Millan:** 7.5 dollars.

 **Kimberly** : Deal! But I want them all tonight.

 **Mc Millan** : Fine, you've got it

In Hope Valley, Elizabeth and Abigail talk about the end of the school break.

 **Abigail** : You must be excited to start school soon. I hope that it will take your mind off of the pregnancy and…

 **Elizabeth** : Yes, I'm really excited. I have planned a ton of projects for this year but of course I will probably not have time to do it all.

 **Abigail** : What happened with Rosie in the infirmary?

 **Elizabeth** : Well Mrs. McDaniel listened to the heartbeat of the baby and everything is perfect. But she has received other news. I will let her announce it to you.

 **Abigail:** I can't wait to hear about it. Coming from Rosie, it will be really, dramatic…

 **Elizabeth** (laughing): Yes it will. (Hesitating) Abigail, do you know if they will replace Jack?

 **Abigail:** You mean do I know if the RMP will send another Mountie? I have no idea. But you know we were not aware that Jack was coming to Hope Valley. So, really, I don't know.

 **Elizabeth:** I'm afraid of my reaction. I worry about the first time I see him, in his red serge, patrolling the streets and surroundings of Hope Valley.

 **Abigail:** Right now, you don't even know if he will be replaced so my advice for you is to wait until the Mountie arrives, if he ever arrives.

 **Elizabeth** : You're right, of course you are.

In their row house, Rosie and Lee are having supper.

 **Lee** : How was you day "honey bear?"

 **Rosie** : You know I hate this pet name… Laughing… (then she starts to cry)

 **Lee:** What is it Rosie? You've been more sensitive than ever, these last days. What happened? You have met the new midwife. I hope she was nice to you?

 **Rosie:** She was perfectly nice, and she seems very efficient which is the best thing considering the circumstances.

 **Lee** : You're pregnant, Honey, you're not dying. What would make this more difficult for you, than others?

 **Rosemary:** Lee, I have a news for you.

Lee take a bite of Bread.

 **Rosemary:** I wish I knew a better way to announce it, so I will tell you straight away, without detour…

 **Lee:** Humm (starting to eat his soup and bread)

 **Rosemary:** We 're having twins!

Lee spits everything he has in his mouth on Rosemary's dress and looks at Rosie, astonished.

 **Rosie** : Hummmm! Thank you for that, I was thinking that I need more vegetables…(laughing)

 **Lee:** How? How ?

 **Rosie:** I know. I passed out when she told me the news…. And it is a great news…..

Lee still does not know what to say.

 **Rosie:** You know it is great. Of course, it will be a lot of work but we have each other, right. But…

 **Lee:** But What?

 **Rosie:** I was already frightened about delivering one baby, I don't know if I can do two… It really makes me panicky. I'm really afraid. I've read Elizabeth's book. You know: A Midwife In A Book. It's really frightening.

 **Lee:** Why on earth would you read that book? Of course it is frightening! You should read about babies, not the delivery!

 **Rosie** : I think that's the reason I have not been myself over the last few weeks.

 **Lee:** That certainly explains a lot of things.

 **Rosie:** Oh, Lee, I will probably have them in advance. Mrs McDaniel told me that twin pregnancies rarely go to term.

 **Lee** : When should we expect our beauties?

 **Rosie** : In about 2 months, mid November.

Lee spits again the rest of his soup on Rosemary's dress.

In White Point, Kimberly went back to pick up the pictures she ordered from Mr. McMillan. She had an idea and had formed a plan to order extra pictures. Before she left the field hospital, she had taken time to do some research at the post office. She sent telegraphs to all of the surrounding towns. She borrowed a file from Mrs. Condrey's office where all the names of the potential or proven misidentifications occurred. She learned who was or might have been misidentified. She concentrated her research on James' patrol but did not find anything. She did find the name of the Mounties in the patrol, but nothing related to misidentification. She learned there were 11 survivors, including James. The others were dead or missing.

 **Kimberly (talking to herself):** I will send a picture to every town where these Mounties were posted. Maybe I will learn something, maybe nothing, but I think it's worth a try. But who should I send the pictures to? The mayors? The Postmasters? Oh! I could make those "Wanted" signs…! Focus Kimberly! Well I should seek out the help of an influential person or authority figure in each city, if there is one. She decided to go to the post office and telegraph the cities, requesting the names of the most influential persons. At the end of the day, she had 10 days, and 10 Cities to focus on.

 **She returned to the artist's shop.**

 **Kimberly** : Good evening, Mr. McMillan.

 **McMillan:** Oh, you're here. I have done miracles with this picture. I was even able to read the name on the back.

 **Kimberly:** What does it say? (excited tone)

 **McMillan:** Elizabeth, 1912.

 **Kimberly** : Elizabeth, such a pretty name. Can I see the pictures?

 **Mc Millan:** Sure, but don't touch them with your finger, they're not completely dry. Oh, and I confirm that I could not save the original. (He hands over the pictures to Kimberly).

 **Kimberly** : She's even more beautiful than I had imagined.

 **Mc Millan** : It's still not the best quality, but it's good enough that we could save it well enough to be useful.

 **Kimberly** : There you go! (she gives him the money and he takes it)

 **Mc Millan** : Thank you, a pleasure to do business with you…

Kimberly takes the pictures that Mc Millan gives her and leaves the shop.

While she was walking back to the field hospital, she was thinking of the letters she had to send. She would not have time to write ten letters in the next weeks so she decided she would write a note on the back of the picture. It would be hard to explain the situation exactly. And then, a light switched on in her head. She realised she was due to leave the field hospital in a month and half. She would then report to Mountie Headquarters in Cape Fullerton for her new assignment. She would make an appointment at the Head office. Or she thought, meeting at General Miller's office was even better. But she sure hoped that it would pay off. Because if her plan didn't work, she was risking her career. Maybe she should have been a Mountie after all, and not a nurse. At this idea, she laughed to herself…

Myrna has travelled to Union City to work with the neurologist with whom, she worked in the past. She was anxious to see if she could help James O'Connors with his memory disorders.

Myrna (knocking on the door of the famous Dr. Fenberg) "Knock, Knock…"

 **Myrna** : Good Morning Dr. Fenberg!

 **Dr Fenberg** : MYRNAAAA! (Delighted tone) (He stands up and walks to her and offers a warm handshake)

 **Myrna** : I have this day to come to Union City but have to go back to White Point field hospital by tomorrow.

 **Dr Fenberg** : A short visit… But how wonderful to see you. What have you been up to since you left?

 **Myrna** : I have been working with broken ribs and legs, amputees, and various other cases.

 **Dr Fenberg** : Did your study on neurology and muscle memory help you?

 **Myrna:** It helped a lot. I made good progress and have tried a few new methods with one of my patients. He actually is part of the reason I'm coming to you for advice.

 **Dr Fenberg** : Well, If I can help you in any way, I will, my dear.

Dr. Fenberg had always had a "little something" for the very independent and courageous Myrna.

 **Myrna:** The patient I'm referring to suffered a massive accident, resulting in broken ribs, a broken leg, and a severe concussion to the head in the process. Everything physical I can help him with, but his missing memory is a little out of my league. Would you have advice or techniques to help me with that? A specialist, perhaps?

 **Dr Fenberg** (was listening carefully): Well, you know Dr. Fischer, right?

 **Myrna:** YEEESSS, Dr. Fischer! How have I not thought about him?

 **Dr Fenberg:** Well, I would love to call him for you, but he is not here right now. He left yesterday to join a team of Neurologists working on study on Brain and Memory. He left for Cape Fullerton. Dr Smith who directs the study has sent an invitation Canada-wide to gather specialists. My advice to you, is to go to Cape Fullerton with your patient, and ask Dr Fischer to have a look at him. Maybe they will choose to study his case, which would be the best situation. I mean, what's better than 10 Neurologists on your case as opposed to one.

 **Myrna** : That is great advice! I will do that as soon as he is free to travel from the field hospital. He cannot return to his Mountie duties before he actually regains his memory of everything he was.

 **Myrna stands up and gives a handshake to Dr. Fenberg.**

 **Myrna** : Thank you very much for all this good advice.

 **Dr Fenberg** : It's really nothing. I am glad to help.

Myrna is about to leave, when Dr Fenberg starts talking again:

 **Dr Fenber:** Oh Myrna, I just realized… If Dr Fischer is not available, you can also see a really good neurologist there. He was my student 15 years ago.

 **Myrna:** What's his name?

 **Dr Fenberg:** Shepherd, Dr Carson Shepherd.

End of Episode 3


End file.
